A number of agents for the treatment of fungal diseases are known from the prior art: Nystatin, Amphotericin B, Fluconazole, Terbinafine (Dixon D M, Walsh T J. Antifungal Agent on the World Wide Web at ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/NBK8263/?report=reader).
Each of them has significant drawbacks. Fluconazole shows mainly fungistatic effect and, in practice, does not exhibit fungicidal properties. [Pharmaceutical microbiology. Ed. by W. B. Hugo and A. D. Rassel Blackwell Scientific Publications, Oxford, 1987, 511 p]. The foregoing makes it difficult to use these agents to treat people with a weakened immune system. Fluconazole can also be used to prevent fungal damage to plants and agricultural products. Fluconazole is also known to be used in archive-keeping for paper treatment.
The main disadvantage of nystatin is its low activity against multicellular fungi.
Amphotericin B is an active antifungal agent; however, it is highly toxic and causes a number of serious side effects.
All these agents have been used for many years and various bacteria have developed resistance to them (see A. Kanafani1 J. R. Perfect2Resistance to Antifungal Agents: Mechanisms and Clinical Impact Clinical Infectious Diseases 2008:46 120-126).
A fungicidal agent is known from prior art which is an associate of 5-[3,5-dichloro-2-hydroxybenzylidene)amino]-4-hydroxy-1H-pyrimidin-2-one salt with 1,2,3,4,5-pentahydroxy-6-methylaminohexane
                where X=Na, K, NH4+, RU 2525911 C1, publ. 20 Aug. 2014.        
This technical solution is adopted as a prototype of the present invention.
The agent exhibits a pronounced antifungal activity of a broad spectrum.
However, this substance is poorly soluble in both aqueous medium and in fats. The solubility of the known preparation in water does not exceed 0.4%, and in oil solutions it is up to 0.3%. Insufficient solubility of the prototype fungicidal agent does not allow obtaining stable solutions suitable for practical use. At the same time, the problem of increasing the effectiveness of use of the fungicidal agent in solution form for applications in medicine and veterinary in the form of inhalations and injections, as well as for treatment of various materials and agricultural products, is extremely relevant.